Girls und Panzer: Hikoki-do
by Fighter2018
Summary: After Oarai's successes in Sensha-do more and more people became interested in the sport, boys included. Because of this, an alternative featuring the warbirds of the Second World War was developed. This story mainly focuses on Oarai and Anzio as both schools enter the aerial tournament and fight in the skies. Features plenty of OCs as well as the girls you know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Hikōki-do. A pastime introduced and popularized after Oarai's achievements in the sensha-do tournament and battle for survival against a university team. Like its armored vehicle counterpart, hikōki-do places schools against each other in World War Two piston-engine aircraft high in the skies. The sport was introduced as a men's counterpart to sensha-do, as many boys became interested and wanted their own sport. Many of the school ships that had sensha-do teams became co-ed to create hikōki-do teams. Interestingly, the United States, which had begun participating in sensha-do after the previous tournament, offered to send young men overseas to participate in the newly founded air sport. This is where our story begins, with a pilot named David Justin, the Captain of Oarai Academy's Hikōki-do team.

David Justin entered the Oarai vehicle hangar on a foggy morning, talking to himself and reviewing weather forecasts.

"…somewhat foggy… looks like it's clearing, no rain forecasted. Should be okay if it does go away…"

"Cap? Is that you?" A voice shouted from the opposite side of a hangar. As David look in that direction, a head popped out from the cockpit of a Focke Wulf 190.

"Ah, Steffen. I didn't realize you were here already." David said, seeing his squadron-mate, Steffen Schmitt, now climbing out of the aircraft and sliding down the wing.

"You know I love this bird to death, I wanna make sure she's doing alright. I'd recommend you give your Wildcat some love, too." Steffen said with a laugh.

David shook his head and smiled, walking over to his friend and inspected the aircraft with him.

The Focke Wulf 190, specifically an A-4… David and Steffen acquired and put it back together themselves a year ago, just before getting on the ship to Oarai. Its 20mm cannons and 7.92 machine guns were not the most powerful weapons, but they get the job done. David watched as Steffen popped in and out of the cockpit.

"I have to say; you've definitely gotten to know your way around this plane. Are any of the others up yet? I was thinking we could do some training." David asked.

"Nope, only other person crazy enough to be up this early is you… and those tank gals in Hangar Two…" Steffen then pointed over to the other side of the dirt strip to a group of armored vehicles exiting a hangar.

"Well, what do you think, you, me, and the morning sky? The fog's supposed to clear up soon, and training is important, especially for the coming match." David said.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be set. You mind grabbing my parachute? It's over by the door." Steffen said, now beginning a walk-around of the 190.

David walked to the door and grabbed Steffen's parachute. He then looked out to the tank hangar again and watched. As the vehicles lined up, presumably for their own training, he noticed one of the vehicles stop and some of the crew exited it. He watched one crewmember of the vehicle, a girl with curly brown hair, exit from the turret side hatch. From the radio operator's hatch, another girl said something and pointed towards the aircraft hangar. The girl turned, and seeing David looking over, smiled and waved. David smiled and waved back, then realized he needed to give Steffen his parachute.

Before David could do anything, the roar of an engine firing in the hangar filled the air. David jumped in surprise, dropping the parachute and nearly falling. From the other side of the field he could see the girls laugh. He hurried over to the 190, somewhat embarrassed, and climbed the wing to give Steffen his chute.

"You sure took your time, Cap…" Steffen said with a grin, "Taking in the sights, eh?"

David realized Steffen was watching him stare at the tank crew, and he grew more embarrassed.

"Shut it, Steffen. Let me get ready." He said, climbing off the wing and over to his Wildcat.

After getting settled into his aircraft and firing it up, David and Steffen began to taxi out of the hangar. The two aircraft stopped after a few hundred feet to let the now moving tanks pass. As they rolled by, Steffen leaned out of his open canopy and waved. To David's surprise, the vehicle stopped and drove up to the aircraft. The turret hatches opened, and the curly haired girl popped up with a smile.

"Fine day for a training mission, right?" She said.

"Y-yeah, sure is. We're gonna give it a shot. Hope things go well for you, too." David said.

"Heh, I hope so too. The name's Yukari by the way." She said with a laugh.

"Mine's David, and my friend in front here is Steffen. Nice to meet you." David said. Steffen was grinning, trying not to laugh at the fun exchange.

"Well, have fun!" Yukari said, then hopped back into the hatch. "I'm ready, let's go!"

The tank moved forward, leaving the aircraft cleared to depart.

"Steffen, we're good to go, lead the way." David said through the radio.

"Cap, you sure you don't want to sightsee a bit more?" He laughed.

David audibly sighed through the radio. "Steffen, we'll talk about this later, I'm itching to fly."

"Roger that, Oarai 2, taking off."

After his radio call, Steffen's 190 began to roll, gaining speed. After a few seconds the tail lifted, and the aircraft rotated into the air.

David began to increase the throttle in his Wildcat after Steffen rotated.

"Oarai Leader, taking off."

The Wildcat began rolling, then proceeded to rotate and followed Steffen to altitude.

After a few minutes, the aircraft reached 3,000 feet, breaking through a now scattered cloud layer. David rocked the wings on his Wildcat, signaling Steffen to break off and prepare for training.

"Alrighty, here we go. Ready to lose, Cap?" Steffen said, banking the 190 and peeling off to David's left.

David laughed, "I think you mean win, but sure. Extend 2 miles."

"Roger that, let me know when you're ready." Steffen responded.

As the aircraft extended away from each other, David formed a battle plan.

"I've got weaknesses in every category except for survivability, but I can succeed by getting an energy advantage." He thought. He looked back, seeing Steffen still flying level, and firewalled the throttle. David yanked back on the stick and climbed higher, gaining a 2,000-foot advantage.

"Okay Steffen, I'm ready if you are." David said, beginning his 180-degree turn.

"Alrighty, let's do this- oh damn… sneaky bastard, you got the altitude advantage! I thought we were doing a head-on. Oh well, you're done." Steffen had looked back to see David's aircraft far higher than his, then pulled his own 180 to face towards him.

David noticed Steffen committing to the head-on. He continued a climb. Steffen's 190 came closer and closer, then he began to open fire. David managed to roll the bulky Wildcat to create a smaller sight picture, causing Steffen's rounds to completely miss. Having the energy disadvantage, Steffen dove away. David finished the roll and turned it into a split-s, winding up on the 190's tail.

"What the- uh oh…" was all David heard from Steffen as he opened fire with his six .50 cals.

Steffen's 190 was pelted with rounds, damaging the tail and wings and piercing a fuel tank. Hundreds of rounds continued to hit the aircraft, causing the right flap to separate, nearly hitting David's Wildcat.

"Hey, hey, I give up! You got me!" Steffen yelled through the radio. David removed his finger from the trigger and formed up on the 190's wing… or what was left of it.

"Man, you're gonna give the repair crew some hard work, you know that?" Steffen said. "I have to put this thing down."

"Told you I'd win, Steffen." David said with a laugh. Both aircraft descended through the clouds and close to ground level, returning to the field. Black smoke had started to emanate from the 190's engine, and Steffen desperately tried to keep the aircraft airborne. Thankfully for the team's repair crew, he limped the aircraft back to the dirt strip and set it down, with David following.

Steffen cut the engine and bailed out of the smoking aircraft. David shut down his aircraft next to the hangar and opened his canopy.

"Steffen, I think I didn't get the full kill. What do you think?" David asked.

"I think you're the best shooter on this team, Cap. But that's why you're the boss, I guess." Steffen replied.

David laughed as he exited his Wildcat, then assisted Steffen in cleaning up the 190's debris. They climbed into their maintenance truck and drove to a nearby hill, where they found the flap.

On the way back, they found their friend and mechanic Jackson on his way to the hangar. They stopped to pick him up, and he noticed the flap in the truck bed.

"You guys went up?" Jackson asked.

"We might have" Steffen replied.

"And that looks like the flap from a 190, I assume you got shot down by the Cap."

Steffen went silent, then nodded his head, "Cap pulled a split-s on me, in a Wildcat!"

"I'm not surprised," Jackson said, "You know the kind of pilot the Cap is."

"Thank you, Jackson. We can help you put the 190 back in working condition if you need help." David said.

"That would help me out quite a bit, the rest of the gang is bringing in something special they found yesterday." Jackson replied, pulling out a photograph from his bag.

"New plane eh? I hope we got a 110." Steffen said excitedly.

"Nope, listen to this; these guys found one of the prototype Airacuda fighters on the mainland!" Jackson replied, handing the photo up front.

"What is that?" Steffen asked, confused, "Looks ugly…"

"The Airacuda was a prototype interceptor by the Bell company. The thing has turreted 37mm cannons, perfect for bomber battles." David said.

"Ah, see the Cap has good knowledge of rare aircraft. That's correct, this bird would be perfect for fighting stuff like Saunders' B-17, Saint Gloriana's Lancaster, or the 177 from Kuromorimine." Jackson said.

"Well I'll be damned," Steffen said, "Have they got it onto the ship yet?"

"The boys are arriving with it this afternoon on a supply boat. It'll be here. Shouldn't take long to get it airworthy, either." Jackson said.

"I can't wait to see it running, but for now we have to fix Steffen's aircraft. Here we are." David said, stopping the truck.

The three exited the truck and walked towards the 190 to begin repairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Flight of the Airacuda**

After a week of work, the Oarai Air Maintenance Team had finished rebuilding the Airacuda to airworthy condition. The aircraft was armed with its standard forward-facing cannons and .30 cal machine guns, but the waist .50s were removed.

"I'm impressed, guys. This thing looks pretty mean." Steffen said, exploring the outside of the aircraft.

"Thanks, the team put a ton of effort into this bad boy, so I hope it's effective." Jackson said from inside the cockpit. "Fitz, how's the turreted cannons working?"

Another mechanic spoke from the turret nacelle. "Ah, seems like they're working fine, I had one of the tank mechanics have a look at it and she said it was good, so I hope she's right!"

Steffen turned to David with a grin, "Speaking of those tank girls-"

David punched Steffen in the arm, shutting him up.

"Damn Cap, okay."

David walked forward to the cockpit hatch and climbed in.

"So, Jackson, how many crew do we need here? We may need to recruit some more guys…" David asked.

"Well, we could work with four, but having a fifth guy gives us a proper radio operator, and the ability to add the waist mounted .50s. I think there were some new guys waiting for us to get a new bird, so I'd do some digging there if I were you." Jackson replied.

"Sure, I'll ask Chief to gather some people up. Thanks Jackson." David said.

"No problem Cap, keep me posted on who's flying this bird, I'll give 'em some pointers." Jackson responded as David began to walk away.

David walked through the hangar and to the rear office to see Chief. Dennis 'Chief' Johnson was the 'recruiter' for the flight team, creating informational videos of the sport and getting information from interested recruits.

"Chief, I need five for the Airacuda. Can you deliver?" David asked.

"I've got five freshmen; seems they've taken an interest in the sensha-do girls and would like to get their own taste of the battlefield. I can grab their information." Chief said, digging through a desk drawer. "Eh… yep, these are the guys."

"Who can I trust as the pilot? I need a guy who can handle this thing." David asked, somewhat worried about having an all-freshmen crew.

"This guy, Clyde Miller." Chief handed a file over to David. "Kid's grown up with aviation in his whole family, all the way back to wartime. I believe he's done gliders himself, but I think he'll have no problem moving to powered aircraft."

"Seems promising, get a hold of him for me, have him meet you and I here… tomorrow? That work for you?" David asked, returning the file.

"I'll be here, and so will he. The rest of the group are friends of his, so I'm sure they'll work together just fine." Chief said.

Just then, from the hangar, Fitz's voice rang out.

"Cap! We're gonna start it up, last call if you wanna fly this thing!"

"They've got it ready. Thanks for the help, Chief." David said.

"Hey, no problem, you know I love doing some digging. Have fun in that bird but be safe."

"Sure, don't worry about me."

David rushed over to the Airacuda and climbed into the cockpit. Jackson was waiting in the navigator's seat, Fitz in the right gun nacelle, and Steffen in the left.

"No one else wanted to come out and ride, Jackson?" David asked.

"Surprisingly, no. Seems it was a bit too outlandish for some people's taste. Lets give the city a little show, though." Jackson laughed.

David prepared the aircraft, firing up the two pusher prop engines. The hangar filled with the sounds of the engine and the smell of exhaust fumes. The Airacuda slowly exited the building with an anxious but excited crew. Once lined up David pushed the throttle forward and the beast leaped into the sky.

"Ha ha! It's flying boys! Woo!" Jackson and Fitz screamed in excitement over the radio.

"Man, you guys got this ugly duckling to fly. I'm impressed again." Steffen said.

David silently put the aircraft into a climb, then began performing shallow turns. He focused on learning the aircraft; how it flew, how it handled. David began to put the aircraft into a roll, then pushed the stick forward. They flew inverted for a short time.

"This is pretty cool and all, Cap... but I'm not really a fan of hanging upside down in my seat!" Steffen yelled. David looked over to the gun nacelle and found his friend hanging on to the gun turret, held in place by a makeshift rope seatbelt.

David rolled upright and threw the Airacuda through a few more maneuvers before leveling out and signaling to Steffen and Fitz to perform a weapon test.

"Fire the 37s first. There should be a targeting balloon ahead." David said, and a small barrage balloon floated ahead of them.

"I've got this. He's history!" Steffen said, aiming and firing the cannon.

Care had to be given in the aim and firing the gun. Steffen attempted a quick burst of fire, but completely missed the balloon with the 37mm cannon. Fitz turned the cannon and fired, scoring a direct hit on the balloon and sending it to the ground.

"Nice shooting Fitz. I don't think we'll need to test the .30 cals, they're simple enough, no different than a bomber's defensive armament. Let's land this thing and call it a day." David said, happy with the abilities of the aircraft.

David brought the Airacuda in and set it down on the field. During the taxi, he noticed Yukari sitting on her vehicle watching from a distance. He waved, she waved back. David shut down the engines beside the hangar and the crew moved it in.

"Well, that's that. Good work guys, we just gained a lot of data here. We can also say we're the only school team to have an Airacuda!" David said. The crew cheered in response.

"I bet Saunders would love to get their hands on such a rare aircraft. Too bad we've got it." Fitz joked.

"Now don't get cocky, it's got some disadvantages. Namely the guns are going to require some extensive extra training to get used to." David noted, looking at Steffen.

"Hey Cap, quit laying into me. It's a learning process." Steffen said.

"In any case, we've got it. Chief and I will be getting a crew for it tomorrow. For now, let's go get something to eat. On me." David said, which pleased the group. "Chief, foods on me, come on!"

Chief exited the building and joined the crew as they went to get some lunch. From the tank hangar, Yukari smiled, then slid off the tank to meet with her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Anzio's Mission Part 1**

Captain Kenny "Mushroom" Grant flipped through an aircraft recognition book as he walked the Anzio High School hallways. Periodically peeking up, Kenny scanned the hallway for the Sensha-do Commander and his girlfriend Duce Anchovy.

His eyes eventually sighted the green-haired girl; she was standing in front of fellow students with her hands confidently on her hips and rambling on, most likely about her P40.

Kenny walked up from behind and placed his book in his bag. "Hey Chovy!"

Anchovy turned around rapidly, her facial expression turning to anger.

"Don't call me CHOVY…" She stopped, seeing Kenny immediately recoil in fear.

"Eh… sorry Mushroom…" Anchovy apologized; her face now red from embarrassment.

"You really don't like people calling you that, do you Chovyyyyyyyyy?" Kenny said, the fear in his face going away as he teased her. Chovy's friends behind her giggled quietly.

"J-Just make sure I can see you before you call me that… it's not very nice…" Anchovy replied.

"Anyway, I've got an interesting mission for us. How about we go undercover to Oarai and scout out their air and armor force!" Kenny said confidently.

"Interesting opportunity to see what they've got in store this year. I'm in!" Chovy replied excitedly.

She turned around towards the other girls.

"Inform Carpaccio and Pepperoni of our mission!"

The two girls replied with excited "You got it, Duce!" and ran off to inform the Vice Commanders. Chovy turned to face Kenny again.

"So, shall we get packing? I can get snacks for the trip there! Are we taking one of our planes?"

Kenny nodded. "Of course, that Blenheim we got from St. Gloriana needs some love, so I figured we'd take it."

"Well what are we standing here for, let's get ready!" Chovy grabbed her boyfriend by the arm and they ran to their apartment.

Arriving after a short walk, they gathered suitcases and clothes. The two decided to take a few days' worth of clothes so that they could do extended reconnaissance. They changed out of their school uniforms into some more casual attire. Kenny had decided to wear a polo shirt and jeans, and Anchovy had put her hair in a single ponytail and wore a t-shirt and shorts.

The two gathered their gear and walked to the Anzio aircraft hangar to prepare the plane.

The plane, an old run-down Bristol Blenheim handed over by St. Gloriana after it was proved useless in combat, made its living doing aerial photography on the tournament off season. One thing Anzio's students found they could do really well was focus a camera, even at over a hundred knots.

The duo crammed their supplies in the rear gunner's compartment (but made sure to put snacks in the nose) and prepared to set off. The two engines soon roared to life inside of Anzio's hangar, and the twin rolled out.

Kenny taxied out to Anzio's runway and, once lined up, slammed the throttle forward and brought the aircraft into the air. After takeoff the Blenheim climbed to a safe altitude and Kenny reported on Anzio's main radio frequency for flight following to Oarai. Chovy, seated in the co-pilot's seat, snapped photos on her phone as they departed on their long flight.

After two hours of flying over open ocean, guided by GPS and radar cover, Kenny and Anchovy were handed over to Oarai's radio and reported the ship in sight. The controller cleared them in, but informed Kenny that Oarai was performing some squadron training making the airspace a bit full.

"Seems we might get to see them in action, exciting!" Kenny said. Chovy nodded in agreement, then took out her phone to take photos of Oarai's ship.

Not long after the crew was handed over to Oarai's training field control, which from what they could hear was a single student giving commands to the aircraft as they engaged in training dogfights. The Blenheim was given spacing to line up and land, and both Chovy and Kenny sighted an F4F Wildcat dogfighting another Oarai fighter.

"See that Chovy? I believe that's Oarai's captain there, in the Wildcat." Kenny said excitedly.

"Which one is the Wildcat? Oh, the dark grey one behind the other one?" Chovy asked and Kenny nodded.

They plopped the Blenheim on the ground and followed taxi instructions to 'visitor parking.' As they shut down and climbed out, a short girl with red hair came up to them.

"Well, well. I thought I recognized that insignia. How's it going Chovy?" the girl asked.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME, IT'S ANCHOVY!" Chovy angerly replied.

"Chovy, calm down please, we're guests here, no need to make a scene." Kenny looked back at the red-haired girl, "Sorry about that, I'm Kenny, nice to meet you."

He stuck out a hand and shook hands with her.

"I'm the former President and current Chairman of Oarai, Anzu Kadotani. It's nice to meet you as well." She then turned to shake Chovy's hand, "And it's nice to see you again Chovy."

Chovy's face turned red with anger, but she shook Anzu's hand.

"So, what brings you guys to Oarai? Doing some snooping around?" Anzu said with a laugh. As she said this, the Wildcat landed and taxied over. "Oh, I think somebody else figured out who you guys were!"

Before they could reply, Anzu laughed and began to walk away. "Enjoy your stay!"

The pilot of the Wildcat pulled the canopy back after shutting down, then climbed out to meet the visiting duo.

"Anzio eh? Not the best at hiding that, are you?" The pilot asked.

"Why hide if you've got no reason to? I'm Kenny, and that's my girlfriend Anchovy."

The pilot shook Kenny and Chovy's hands as he introduced himself.

"I'm Oarai's Air Captain David Justin. I assume based on you guys being here you have some significance to hikoki-do?" He asked.

"Ah, right. Sorry. I'm the Captain of Anzio's Flight Team, and Chovy there is our sensha-do commander." Kenny answered.

"I see. Now, do you guys put this run-down bird into combat? Seems like she's seen better days…" David asked, walking up and running his hand down the leading edge of the Blenheim's wing.

"Oh no, we just use the Blenheim for noncombat stuff. She gets beat up a bit, but the squadron still loves her." Kenny reassured David.

Chovy tapped Kenny on the shoulder.

"Uh, are we gonna get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Chovy, you ate all the snacks on the way here, if anyone should be hungry its me!" Kenny joked.

David laughed. "How about this, since you're here why don't you go out to eat? There is a super good restaurant down the road where you can watch us continue our training!"

"That sounds nice, we'll have to check it out soon." Kenny said.

"What kind of food?" Chovy asked.

"Chovy!"

"It's this great pasta place-" David began to say.

"PASTA!? WE'VE HAVE TO GET SOME! COME ON MUSHROOM!" Chovy interrupted, grabbing Kenny by the arm and pulling him along.

"Uh, Mushroom?" David asked as Chovy pulled Kenny.

"It's a nickname, I'll explain later. Nice meeting you though, David. We'll have to sit down later today…" Kenny said as Chovy continued to pull him across the airfield.

David laughed and climbed back into his Wildcat and prepared the squadron for continued training.


End file.
